Otonoshin Koito
'Koito Otonoshin '(鯉登 音之進, Koito Otonoshin) is a Second Lieutenant of the 7th Division. Appearance Koito is a tall, dark skinned man with a side part slicked down to the the left. His eyebrows are usually furrowed, with two larger sections towards the center, and furrow wrinkles up his forehead. His eyes are black, thin, and have deep eye bags. He wears a lighter, olive cream colored uniform with red lapels that are printed with 27 on both sides. Unlike other soldiers, his red epaulets are oriented vertically with two gold stripes. He wears a belt with a circular buckle above his jacket, and dark navy pants. His hat is similar to most soldier hats, with a singular line through the star in the center. Personality Koito is a skilled young lieutenant with a somewhat naïve, eccentric, boisterous, and immature streak. Quick to act and incredibly intelligent, he shows quite a lot of skill in battle, though he has been shown to be rather ruthless if pushed to it. Due to having his father withhold him from the Russo-Japanese War effort, he is inexperienced and sheltered, oftentimes leading to behavior that can be described as spoiled. This isn't helped with Koito's propensity towards opulence and frivolity. Koitio holds quite a lot of admiration for First Lieutenant Tsurumi. He is so devoted to him to the point of what seems like mindless adoration, so much so that Ogata refers to Koito as "Tsurumi's pet Satsuma Hayato." He even cut out all the faces of a photo of the 7th division, so they would just be of him and Tsurumi. This merely highlights his ambitious streak, as he wishes to be as highly respected an officer as his father and Tsurumi, and seems to believe that loyalty to Tsurumi will help him grow to that respected position. He's shown to have a friendly relationship with Sergeant Tsukishima, who has helped him climb military ranks to where he stands as Second Lieutenant. Koito trusts him enough to act as translator. Koito is polite when meeting someone for the first time. This doesn't last long, and soon enough, he shows just how blunt and to the point he is, often voicing his opinions without really thinking. Because Koito is from the Satsuma Provience, which is located in the southern tip of Japan, his dialect slips out sometimes. This often happens when he is excited or nervous. However, this dialect cannot be understood by most Japanese speakers. he's gay as FUCK Plot ... ... ... Koito and the others continue to wait inside the banya while the wolverine is still outside. Just then, Gansoku raises the temperature of the room and takes out a venik, slapping the soldiers with it. In retaliation, the soldiers take the venik and begins to slap Gansoku as Koito wonders if it is all a part of Sugimoto's brilliant plan but is rebutted by Tsukishima. They then notice that the wolverine has turned its attention to Sugimoto and Koito comments that there is a wild animal doing battle with a monster. As Sugimoto and Gansoku begins to fight each other, Koito wonders if they should help while Tsukishima asks who he intends to help and Tanigaki says that the fight must be stopped. The three of them rushed in to break up the fight but the ice underneath them breaks, sending them all into the cold water below. They immediately jumped out and back into the banya to raise their body temperature. In the banya, Koito asks Sugimoto what his brilliant plan was but he replied that he had forgotten. He silently listened as Gansoku tells Sugimoto about his encounter with Asirpa. When Gansoku says his farewells and left Karafuto, Koito asks Tsukishima if it really is alright to let the convict go without consulting Tsurumi. Tsukishima tells Koito that Tsurumi has left all the decision making to him, thus he has decided to let Gansoku leave with his own life. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:7th Division